A Gloomy Day
by EyesDontTwinkle
Summary: Ally is having a bad day and keeps seeing a strange guy. Is it a coincidence or is it fate?
1. A Gloomy Day

**Herro my friends! Top of the mornin to ya! Well its not really the morning anymore. And you could be reading this at any given time. So just feel free to ignore that last part. There's one month left of summer break! Yay! But with all good news comes bad news. I won't be able to write for you guys as much when school comes back around. Sadness. Okay back to the point. Here's a one shot for you guys. I'm going to try to make it longer than usual. Have fun reading!**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I lifted my head to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. You know what that means! School. Usually I would be happily jumping out of bed right now but today I'm not in the mood. Today I want to go back to sleep.

I slam my hand down on my alarm clock. But to my surprise it won't stop. I throw off my covers and grab my alarm clock pulling the plug out of the wall while doing so. I'm about to fling it at the wall with every ounce of my strength when there's a light knock on my door.

I put my alarm clock back in place with a sigh. My mom, Penny opened my door a crack her emerald green eyes fixed on me." Ally sweety, get ready for school or you will be late." She told me. I gave her a tight nod and she closed my door and left. I could hear her foot steps retreat.

I hopped off of my bed and walked over to my closet. I would throw on a pair of sweats and baggy tee but I didn't want to be the laughing stock of the whole school. So I grabbed the first thing I saw. Which consisted of floral skin tight jeans with a matching belt and a white blouse.

I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I threw my hair into a high pony and walked out of my room grabbing my backpack on the way. I whipped out my phone and texted Trish. She wasn't answering so I put my phone back in my pocket. I began my descent down the stairs." Breakfast!" My mother sang. I hopped down the last few steps and sat at the table. I glanced at the clock. 7:45. Crap.

I stuffed a bagel in my mouth and and jumped off my chair." I gotta go mom! See ya later." I said around my bagel as I ran for the front door. I swung it open and closed it behind me as I walk quickly down the sidewalk. I stuff all of the bagel in my mouth and look to the opposite sidewalk.

There's a guy walking at the same pace as me. He has blond hair and baby blue eyes. And damn is he gorge.

School! I remind myself and walked faster. On my way I see the coffee shop. I decided to grab a quick coffee. I head inside, and I see my friend Dallas manning the counter. I give him a quick smile." I need a mocha latte with extra caramel a pinch of whipped cream and one big cherry on top. To GO!" I tell him pointing to the door.

Dallas laughs but nods. He begins to make my order." What's the rush?" He asked." School is the rush. Why are you even working on a school day?" I ask as he finishes my coffee order. I grab it before he can answer but I catch a puzzled expression on his face.

I turn and walk out of the coffee shop. Im about to head outside when I see the guy from before on the sidewalk. I look again and cant find him. I shrug it off and keep going, I approach the school. Is it empty? I wonder, seeing only a few cars parked in the spaces. I glance at the school billboard.

It reads: No school on March 17th. Teacher Workday. I feel my jaw drop. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'm usually not one to resort to violence but right now I want to punch somebody.

Could this day get any worse? Funny you should ask that Ally. What? I turn around and see a teen skateboarding down the sidewalk. He bumps right into me making me fall and drop my mocha all over my white blouse.

I exhale and blow a strand of hair out of my face. I see a hand extend towards me and waste no time taking it and pulling myself up. "Thank you." I say in a forced voice and look up.

I see the most magnificent baby blue eyes orbs. They have specks of deep ocean around the pupil. Kind of like an island. In a way. They look oddly familiar.

Its the guy I keep seeing today!" Have I seen you before?" I ask him wiping at my blouse which only made it worse. He chuckled." I think I would remember seeing someone as beautiful as you."

I blush a deep red. Wait. He just changed the subject! With flattery. He's good..

"I don't believe you. I _have_ seen you before." I said defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

He just shook his head. Am I losing my mind? Or is he tricking me?

I decide to let it slide." Whatever. I'm Ally Dawson." I say extending a hand.

"Austin Moon. And I already know that." He said shaking my hand.

Wait how does he know that? That's not weird at all...

"Okay Moony. See ya later." I tell him and walk home.

I'm walking down the sidewalk and cant help but let my thoughts be occupied by Austin Moon. I'm also freezing because the wind is hitting my very wet blouse.

While in deep thought I don't see a mud puddle. "Ahh!" I shriek as I slip and fall into the mud." Ewwww." I complain standing up, my clothes sticking to me." Great. Just great." I mutter as I stand up and walk the rest of the way to my house.

I step inside and start stomping up the stairs." Honey, back so soon?" My mom says." There's no school today!" I tell her an shut my door with a bang.

I throw off my disgusting clothes and put them in my laundry basket before slipping on a black tank and some sweats. Much better.

I sit on the stool by my window and began to write in my diary\songbook.

I'm completing a diary entry when I hear tapping. Puzzled I shut my book and look up and see Moon boy sitting in the tree by my window. I scream and fall backwards in my stool. I hit the ground with a thump.

I groaned and picked myself up off the floor and picked my stool up two. I sit back down and open the window calmly." What is wrong with you?" I demand.

He chuckles." Duck." Is all he says. I roll my eyes but do as told. I hear a noise behind me and turn. He must have jumped into my room. I give him a half smile.

"Are you stalking me Moony?" I ask biting my lip to keep from laughing. He shakes his head innocently.

"I just decided to swing by. Get it?" He says with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Yah yah. I get it." I assure him.

"I thought it was funny." He muttered." So whatcha wanna do friend?" He asks.

I cock my head." Who said we are friends?"

" I did. I'm new, your nice. It just...seemed right." He said struggling for words.

"Fine Moony. If you are so desperate for a friend." I tell him.

He pumps his fist in the air and starts a happy dance.

I giggle. Wait. How did he get in my yard?" Who let you into my yard?" I ask stopping his celebration short.

He smiles." I live next door." He says his eyes falling to my book. I gulp and pick it up. I'm about to put it on the bookshelf when he snatches it out of my hands." Moony!" I say angrily jumping for the book which he is holding out of my reach.

I'm short, he's tall. There's no way I'm reaching it. I stand up on my stool and lunge for it missing by a long shot. Moony laughs at me.

I stick my tongue out at him." Give it back Moony." I say calmly even though I'm about ready to burst into flames.

He taps his chin." I think a deal must be made." He declares.

I'm going to punch him." Whats the deal?" I ask impatiently while tapping my foot.

"The book in exchange for a kiss." He tells me.

I shrug. Easy. I lean in and peck his cheek.

He laughs at me." I meant a real kiss."

I exhale. You can do this. I tell myself.

He puckers his lips playfully and leans in.

I close my eyes and am about to kiss him. Wait what!?

I pull away." Give me my book Moony before I cut off your head." I seethe.

He pouts and sticks out his lip. But finally hands me my book.

I sigh and hold it tightly." Now that's kiss worthy." I tell him and kiss his lips.

I'll admit the contact made my blood boil and my heart race. Not that I would admit it, not a chance.

He grins." I think that's cue to leave." He says and hops out of my window. I gasp and look down to see him smiling up at me." You scared me!" I tell him angrily.

"That's the point." He calls and jumps our fence.

He turns back and gives me a little wave which I return.

Maybe today wasn't all that bad.

**Awwwww! So adorbs I know! Aren't I amazing? You don't have to tell me. ( I already know the answer ) XD. I'm full of it. Anyway. Feel free to Review and Fave and Follow if you feels. It always makes ma day! Do you guys want another chap? If so tell meh! Squid Out! :D**


	2. Again

**Alright due to popular demand I decided to write another chapter! Yayyyy! I don't know if I will make it a proper story but I might. Let's just see how this rolls out. Also you can still review me ideas. It would be really helpful. Luv ya!**

I walked down the crowded hallways and stopped when I reached my locker. I swung it open and grabbed my books for the day.

Ducking my head I began towards my first period not seeing a certain Latino. I frowned knowing that Trish probably ditched. I was almost at Mr. Hawkins door when I saw him. The familiar blond who I just so happened to kiss.

Smooth move Dawson. I was frozen in shock and unfortunately he looked up spotting me easily. He smiled and began to saunter towards me. I gulped and turned away trying to reach my first period before he caught up to me but I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Howdy neighbor." I heard him say in a decent southern accent. I took in a deep breath and turned around to face him. He had on a huge cocky smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. His smile widened." I'm a new student here. I think I remember telling you I live next door." He hinted and I blushed a tomato red.

I laughed awkwardly and pointed to the door." I got to go." I said apologetically. His smile didn't disappear and I felt a knot form in my stomach.

"I have the same classes as you. Sorry forgot to tell you. I asked the counselor to do that since you are the only person I know here." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

I gulped and felt my cheeks heat up slightly." Okay." I forced and walked into class. I took a seat at the very front of the class just as the bell rang.

I internally high-fived myself as class started. I began to copy down notes and jumped slightly when someone poked me. I turned and saw Austin but he was looking at his notes. I eyes him skeptically before turning back to the board.

...**...**...**...**...

When class was finally over, I sighed and grabbed all my things. I began to head to my second period when a something tripped me. I fell to the tile floor with a grunt my glasses skidding over the ground.

I sighed and grabbed my glasses before looking up. I saw Cassidy and her clique, which consisted of her, Kira, and Brooke.

They were the "cool girls". I wasn't surprised they liked to bully me when they were bored. I began to gather up my books when I saw someone kneel down beside me.

I looked up and saw Austin. He was piling up my books for me and he extended a hand for me. Deja Vu.

I took it and stood up brushing myself off. I took my books from him and muttered an almost incoherent thank you.

"Who did that to you?" Austin asked me. I guess the girls got away before they could get in trouble." Nobody." I said and searched for a valid excuse." I...tripped! You know clumsy old me." I said like a complete dork. Austins eye brows furrowed but to my relief he didn't push it any further.

He did however escort me to my class. I asked him repeatedly not to but he wasn't taking any of it.

...**...**...**...**...

The rest of the day flew by like a breeze. Well most of the day. Its my last period...Gym.

I hate gym and rightfully so. Here are my many reasons.

1. I'm clumsy

2. Cassidy's whole entire clique joins me in this class

3. I'm not athletically gifted. At all.

4. I don't share it with Austin...Not that I would want to

5. I hate sweaty guys and girls. Blah.

I walked into the locker room and quickly got changed before Cassidy could come over and make fun of my petite figure.

I was tying my shoes when I felt a hand push me back. I fell on my butt and looked up. Oh goody its Cassidy! And her clique!

Cassidy smirked at me while Kira and Brooke stood with their hands crossed over there chests. I gulped. I don't think I could ever stand up to them.

"Oops." Cassidy said sarcastically and Kira laughed while Brooke maintained a straight face. I stood up and finished tying up my shoes as the girls walked away giggling.

I sighed and pulled my curly brown locks into a tight high pony. Today was kickball day. Yay. Can you feel that sarcasm? I certainly can.

We walked over to the field and lined up. I was on the team that was in the field first along with Cassidy but thankfully not the rest of her clique as well.

A few people kicked and a run was made when finally it was Kira's turn to kick. And damn was she good. The ball soared and a little too late I realized it was coming right for me. Before I could react I was out cold.

...**...**...**...**...

My eyes fluttered open painfully and I felt a throbbing in my head. I looked around. I was in a small grey room. I was lying down on an uncomfortable chair and I realized I was in the nurse's office. As off on cue the school nurse appeared along.

I had seen her before once when Cassidy broke my glasses. She is a curvy woman who has chin length, thin brown hair and dull green eyes. She, like me also wears glasses which are red unlike mine. I wear completely nerdy black glasses.

She smiled sympathetically." Just lay down dear, until your head feels better."

I nodded, which was really just me slightly twitching my head which sent a pang to my head. I flinched and closed my eyes , trying to think happy thoughts.

It had been abut 10 minutes and my headache had reduced to a dull aching. I sat up slowly feeling the littlest bit dizzy. I gently got off the bed\chair and began walking to the door.

I walked out of the nurse's office giving Ms. Claud a wave. I headed over to my locker and grabbed my things not even caring that I was still wearing my gym clothes.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and swung open the door just as the bell rang and students rushed out of their classrooms.

The ringing echoed through my head and I made a beeline for my car. It's a run down, old Toyota Camry which was colored an obnoxiously bright green.

I threw my things into the back seat and got into the car sticking the keys into the ignition. My car rumbled to life when I saw a Austin walk over.

I slid down the window and glared at him." What do you want." I snapped, surprising even me with my harsh tone. Austin looked taken aback.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry." I apologized quickly and rested my head on the steering wheel. I felt a hand rub soothing circles on my back.

" Its okay. Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked cautiously. I inhaled sharply but lifted my head.

"Yes. Kira Starr sent a kickball my way and it coincidentally hit my head." I practically growled. There was a long silence.

"I'm driving you home." Austin announced and opened my door for me. My eyes widened." No you are certainly not!" I scoffed.

Austin chuckled and grabbed my by the waist. He slung me over his shoulder and walked around the car.

I pounded my fists into his back." MOONY!" I cried angrily as he plopped me down into the passenger seat before quickly rushing back to the drivers seat. He locked and shut the doors before taking off down the street.

I didn't talk to Austin the whole way home. I crossed my arms over my chest my hands balled up into fists. I decided to ignore all his apologies.

When we finally got to my house he parked the car and turned to me." I'm sorry." He said again. Huffing I got out of my car. I grabbed my stuff out of the back and took my keys out of Austin's hands.

Austin sighed and raked a hand through his already thoroughly ruffled hair." I'll see ya tomorrow at school then." He said before going over to his house.

I thought for a second. Was I harsh on him? Deciding to not think about it I entered my house.

...**...**...**...

After I ate my dinner I headed up the stairs and entered my bedroom. I threw on a pair of PJs before walking over to my window.

I was about to close the blinds when I saw Austin sitting on his bed strumming his guitar. I sighed and opened my window." Hey Moony!" I called.

Austin lifted his head. When he saw me he instantly smiled. He walked over to his window and slid it open easily.

"Hey Ally." He said not making a cocky comment. My eye brows furrowed but I shook it off.

"I'm sorry." I told him honestly. Austin nodded his smile slightly widening.

"Do you need a kiss before you go to sleep?" He asked puckering his lips.

I laughed at him." Goodnight Moony."

"Nighty Dawy." He said playfully.

I raised a brow." Really?" I asked him and he just shrugged.

Shaking my head I closed my window giving him one last wave before shutting the blinds. I climbed onto my bed and pulled a thin blanket onto my small figure. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Hot Diggidy Dog! That was by far the best thing I have written...Possibly. There you guys go! Also review m****e any ideas you guys have or just tell me if you want this to be a proper story. So far lovin it! Have a good one!**


	3. rEaD

**Hai! Okay guys so I deleted the last chapter cause it sucked. Thanks for the honest feedback Sam! I knew it was pretty bad so I'm going to put up another chapter as soon as possible.**

**Thanks from me and the jumbo shrimp xD**


End file.
